Session XVII
After the battle, we revive Frank and bury Jerry. We share a somber drink to the memory of Jerry. Lloyd did well in the battle and our weary adventurers make a note of his skills. After the drinks, they sleep. Speak with Jack, who confirms that the Balance's wishes are as we stated. We will be traveling within the week leaving his second in command in charge. Jack asks the group if he could give them the title of "High Council of the Devoiler" in order to ensure their entrance to the Balance high council. Pique states that they are already expected by the high council (a possible lie). Jack accepts that and it is understood that we will only accept the position if it IS the only way to get in. The party thinks to separate at this point. Brandis mentions the East Side Spear is nearby and states a desire to meet with his half brother. An argument ensues as to the general wisdom of doing so, considering how we were at odds not too long ago. It is decided that Brandis would go. Lana and Ollie agree to join him in order to support. Although generally unwilling to split up, Hisui reluctantly states that she would not stop Brandis. However, Pique wishes to stay behind and maintain the religion, work on enchantments etc. and Hisui is reluctant to leave him…as is Diesalyn. Hisui tries to convince Pique to accompany Brandis's group in an attempt to keep the group together. Pique awkwardly just walks out the door and heads for a bar. The rest of the group (including an exasperated Hisui) rush after to make sure he doesn't spontaneously spark another religion. Pique looks for the shadiest bar possible. It is a quiet, smoky bar with few patrons. Hisui insists that he has a plan first and he quietly gets her approval. He enters the bar and sits. He speaks vaguely about what sounds like charity work. Someone sidles up and pretends he knows him, and Pique reacts accordingly…with much diplomacy. The man had just completed a business deal with the Spear. He gives Pique a contact within the Spear. Pique slips him some gold and the man departs, as do the group. Given the passage we've been granted, Pique agrees to spare the few hours needed to venture with the group to the Spear. At the address given, we are approached by a man named Charles who asked how he could help us. Pique speaks vaguely of a "business venture" and is generally diplomatic. Charles, who is drinking and is therefore even more susceptible to Pique's silver tongue, starts to babble about Black Blade information. Black Blade is missing, Tank is stressed etc. etc. etc. Pique is understandably shocked by this information and asks further. Black Blade simply disappeared, no word. Charles gives him some…info on how to comport self. Especially as regards avoiding Balance notice. It's stated that this would be one time contact…although we would still be doing "business" with him. In other words, it goes seriously smoothly. Apparently James (The Black Blade) has gone missing. Hisui attempts to comfort Brandis…unsuccessfully. She then launches into awkward small talk with Pique about his enchanting projects. (He's been improving the equipment of the group with the resources given by the Devoiler.) Hisui attempts to catch up with various members of the group. DIesalyn confesses that she generally feels pretty damn good. Indeed, she felt very little impact from the slaughter of most of her family in fiery Amadeo-style cataclysmic destruction…of doom. We meet up with Jack and begin our trek to Kol. We are delayed by one day as we visit all the main churches. We spend a day honoring all the gods…except maybe Olladra…with Diesalyn spending extra time at Onatar's temple and Hisui some extra time at Aureon's. Three days travel takes us to the edge of Kol for a total of five days travel…at which point the group acquires horses, cutting down travel time to the Kingdom. Construction has been completed and it's like an Rolling Stones fan went crazy…(and painted it black.) We are escorted to the main lobby, where we are promptly taken to the Chapel. (The one L showed us in the visions) It's huge…luxurious and beautiful, rivaling the cathedrals in the center of Kol. We hear heated discussions as we approach a round table filled with official people in non-official clothing. A few chairs are empty. We notice a large, intimidating Goliath of a man arguing with a petite woman. He is wearing armor of some kind and a green scarf, and looks highly militaristic. The woman is wearing purely gold robes, very fancy, and she is remaining pleasant throughout his tirade. They are arguing funds for the military (he on the side of "our troops need stuff" and she on the side of "no one has money, deal") A young half-elf approaches, in a snazzy outfit. Everyone feels a minor attraction to him. "I assume you're with the Devoiler…it's great to have you." Awkward elven woman in dark green robes and big glasses…very nerdy…says "Yay, our guests are here. Maybe we can cease the arguments for just a moment to greet our guests and…yes." They don't have chairs for us, but they turn to give us their attention. A husky, grandfatherly looking man in white robes with a staff steps forward. He speaks, with a soothing voice and welcomes the group. He asks us to introduce ourselves. Jack - preacher of the Devoiler, I was there at the dawn of the Devoiler and has run it since, establishing the Headquarters. Pique - I am the prophet. I was here because I was asked to be here. Yeah. (He's questioned as to who sent him). Pique responds that he was sent by the fates themselves. (Alex, it should be noted here, is a freak) They generally accept this explanation. Hisui is…Hisui. She's responsible for things. Yeah. Diesalyn - Ardent of Onatar, protector of the Prophet. Brandis - I'm not important. Lana - I'm Lana Ollie - I'm their muscle, Hisui, do not interrupt. Jameson Traunes (Tron-iss) High council head of religion. Military man stands up, impatient….My name is Barrigon Realdis, military master of the balance (exactly who Hisui predicted it would be) Geeky Trelawney-esque girl, Amelia Black, nature experty person Young Stud - Trevor Sparks, public relations *winks at Hisui* Man stands up, dressed in dark purple, with hood, not noticeable until that point. Very noble looking. Changeling….obviously. My name is Victor, I am head of the special ops. Gold girl, is a halfling as is obvious when she stands. Like Umbridge in bearing. Head of Finances. Jameson steps forward again. Thank you for your introductions, let's begin. Trevor speaks up. Intrigued by the Devoiler's spontaneous creation and begins questioning Pique. Pique is long winded. Hisui is nervous. The Balance is suspicious. There are many questions but what it boils down to is that the Balance wishes to know the loyalties of the Devoiler. We assert that we are loyal "To Kikan" Amelia inspects the hammer. Is generally creepy. She has some small magical ability, as she temporarily decreases the weight of the hammer. She pronounces it divine and beyond her experience. Pique tells the council of Onatar's visit and words. Brandis pipes up and tells of his encounter with the Hellhound. Jameson expresses hope that we can band together. Brandis notices a small stage, surrounded by curtains…a small black patch is noticeable, going from fuzzy but becoming more clear. Red is appearing as a color, a cloak, hood up. After alerting the Balance as to his presence, it is revealed to be a dragon-y person…Ralan (we don't know it's Ralan) He introduces himself as the "Blood Dragon" to Barrigon. "How did you get here?" "I simply am," he replies. His eyes go blank and he sees himself face to face with a red dragon. The red dragon speaks "Soon is the time and now is the prophecy" before departing. This is what Ralan sees. The group sees flames spurt from the eyes of the Blood Dragon. We hear a voice (similar to what Brandis heard from the hellhound) "The time is come, and it is on us. They are rising. The Beast of the East the manmade dragon and the others are awakening to the sound of his coming." The curtains go up in flames as he gestures to them. And then the flames light the black wall on fire and emblazon the Paer Pendulum. (FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK) "I challenge you to face us. We will in fact be the winners but we always enjoy a challenge. The war that has overtaken the walls of the universe … Ok, I fell behind. Essentially everything is going to fall and we are doomed. Gesturs at us. "You will strengthen, you will be my pawns." He shimmers. His eyes go blank and we recognize Ralan's terrified eyes just before he vanishes. The stage shatters, a huge crack destroys the chapel, breaking it in half. Amelia falls into the crack and is gone before anybody can do a thing. From within there is an ominous green glow. Unnaturally odd staircase descends into the pit. END OF SESSION Category:Sessions